


Almost Lost and Found

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio's in the hospital and Calleigh thinks about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost and Found

John Hagan once told her Horatio walked a lonely road, to which she informed him that was why she walked it with him. Many years had passed since that conversation but she still walked that road with Horatio, sometimes right next to him, sometimes a few steps behind ready to pick up the pieces if the need be. Like Alexx watched over Tim, she was there for Horatio. She'd seen her friend go through so much over the year. She'd watched, unable to help as his happiness turned to pain and sorrow over again. And yet he remained, still being the rock they all turned too, relied on. She watched as the laugh lines grew deeper and his smile didn't come as easily or as often.

But now as she sat in his hospital room watching over him as he recovered from the surgery to remove the bullet, she felt guilty. Even though she hadn't been the one to pull the trigger, she hadn't been there for him. She knew he'd been going through a lot with Kyle, Julia and Ron Saris right now. The tension rolled off him in waves as well as a deeper unhappiness when he spoke about Kyle. Where he might have once confided in her, he no longer did. She knew she was partly to blame for it, she'd let Jake distract her for so long. She regretted the damage her relationship with the detective had done to her friendships she was only now was she getting them back to where they had once been. However, she knew she would do whatever she had to do to bring the man she'd known back from whatever brink he was walking on.

A moan from the bed had her up and taking his hand. "Shh... Horatio, you're okay," she told him as she ran her other hand across his forehead and down his cheek.

"Calleigh?"

"I'm here," she reassured him with squeeze to his hand.

"Good..."

She smiled as he drifted back to sleep after tightening his grip on her hand. She reached behind her and pulled the chair closer so she wouldn't lose contact with him, she'd almost lost him in more ways than one. She wasn't about to lose him again.


End file.
